Reginald "Bonecrusher" Smith
Reginald Smith, one of the most admired old folk of Eldritch, resides at mid tree and happens to be one of the best bakers in all of D'nalsi. He can be noticed from across the vast forest and is best distinguished by his walker and the fact that he constantly talks to himself. Background Childhood Reginald grew up in the lower of the tree as a poor boy. He was adopted by a merman and worked in the mines of the tree to produce electricity. Don't ask how he survived in the underwater shafts but he did. He worked hard, went to school and graduated from at least middle school. No one really knows. Young Adulthood Growing strong and working hard, he joined the army at 18 and fought in the great war between the Great Forest and the grand tree of Eldritch. He rose in the ranks and gained a high status in the military which in turn gained him a political influence around the tree. His mark was made at age 25 and he was at the peak of his life and wasn't looking back. He enjoyed late nights with the local concubines as well as a good mead from the local bar. He was living the high life. Adulthood to Present At around 45,he became advisor to the state but was quickly removed from office due to his radical republican values and his dictator-like ideology. This drove the man crazy and eventually led to his speech impediment. Poor man has been roaming the tree ever since and now happens to be 63 years old and not getting any younger. Characteristics Family He is a single man with a child that he has no idea who the mother is. Her name is Jasmin and she is 21 years old. He has never really been a family man and hasnt talked to his daughter in months. he tries to avoid her but she shows up in the most random places. Personality If you can think of the craziest old man that acts a lot like a homeless man and sort of looks like one too.... this is your man. Physical Characteristics He is gray haired and is starting to cripple. His hair is slowly fading away and so is his appearance. He has begun deteriorating and uses a walker to maneuver about the tree. Idiosyncrasies He wears thick rimmed glasses when he reads (which he rarely does) and his hair is gray and balding. But after his political fallout, he developed a sort of stutter when he talks. Favorite Quote "I hate quotes!" Deep Secrets He has a foot-fetish. But is in love with a mermaid. (ohhh... the irony). Most Embarrasing Memory He was humiliated in grade school when the father of the current cult leader bullied him and pullled down his pants and spanked his butt so hard that he had a welt for weeks. This developed his hatred toward the leader even before he was born. Proudest Memory Becoming the political advisor to Eldritch and losing his virginity. Incorporation Into the Town's Setting Baker and Town Loon Treehouse1 wooden los angeles side view.jpg|Workshop Frazetta The Silver Warrior.jpg|Reginald during his Primetime beautiful-mermaids16.jpg|His beautiful daughter Jasmin Category:Writer Characters